1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective vests and more particularly pertains to a new protective vest for providing impact protection for a motorcycle rider and for providing a liquid to be drank to keep the motorcycle rider hydrated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective vests is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,408 describes a device for permitting air to pass through a layer saturated with water to cool the air passing therethrough and thereby cooling the air and cooling a wearer as the cooled air passes over the wearer. Another type of protective vest is U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0244100 for providing a protective vest that deploys an air bag from in front of a wearer to protect the wearer. Another type of protective vest is U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,490 for providing a container for liquid in the shape of a vest to be worn by a person and allow the person to drink the liquid from the container.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that provide impact protection for a portion of the torso and arms of a person and carries a supply of liquid to be consumed by the person to keep the person hydrated.